I'll Kiss You Better
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: (Meant to be 2nd person but changed to 1st) The Doctor had threatened to take you home, and walks into your room to see you upset. Exactly how does he go about making you forgive him? ONESHOT 11/OC


**SORRY! I had a review from someone saying that you're not allowed to write in second person, and I didn't realise, so I've changed it to first person. The character could be any one of you, but it still doesn't have the same effect as second person. Damn it. Anyways, hope the change of person doesn't ruin the story! I just don't want to have my account banned ;)**

* * *

Looking up through my teary eyes, I notice how the stars on the ceiling of my room in the TARDIS glow so brightly in the dark. They hurt my eyes slightly as I look at them through the tears that are threatening to spill from the corners. I'm thinking to myself, _how could he even __**think **__about taking me home? The amount of times I've been loyal to him, saved his life, and he treats me like this? _

No matter how much I try, the thought of the Doctor threatening to take me home still haunts my troubled mind. All my life I've been waiting for my mad man with a box, and when I finally have it, he comes to treat me like this. It upsets me dearly, and even though it was a few hours ago now I can't get the thought from my mind. All I want is an apology.

Letting out a muffled sob, I turn over on my bed and bury my face in my pillow, relishing in how soft it is. I pull the duvet over my head, wipe the tears from my eyes and curl up into a ball, trying to fall asleep. Then I hear three soft knocks on the door.

When I think about the Doctor, my brow creases with frustration, and I reluctantly peer my head out from beneath the duvet and call, "Come in."

The door creaks open, and a head peers round the corner, worriedly scanning the room until he notices the lump under the duvet and chuckles quietly to himself.

Then he hears my sobs as I turn away from him under the duvet and screw my eyes shut.

"Hey, are you crying?" the Doctor closes the door and swiftly walks over to my bed, sitting on the edge and trying to prise the duvet from my clenched hands. Eventually he manages, and removes the duvet, tossing it back a bit to see my tear-stained face. His hearts clench with guilt.

"What's wrong?" He brushes a strand of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. I smile at the gesture as his feather-light touch sends electricity through my veins.

"You-you threatened to take me home." He notices the hurt in my eyes and he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to my forehead, smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry... I was just a bit angry at the time, you know how I am. You know I'd never take you home."

I let out another sob and use the back of my hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. Just as another escapes, the Doctor uses his thumb to brush it from my cheek.

Ever so slowly he leans down, and before I can react, his lips are pressed firmly against mine, his hand cupping my cheek. I smile against his lips, I thought he'd never take me, since I'm a human and hundreds of years younger than him. That I'd never feel those soft, perfect lips pressed against my own, his warm hand cupping my cheek. I never imagined the feeling of running my hand through that soft, slightly crazy floppy brown hair of his, how it felt like layers of silk.

I decide to deepen the kiss, and I open my mouth to him, letting his tongue slip inside to meet mine. He's ever so gentle, his lips lightly brushing over mine every time he kisses me. Soon his hand moves around and buries itself in my hair, and how I love the feeling of his warm hand against my scalp.

His kiss is like heaven, like fireworks exploding. Bright, vibrant fireworks, his touch; sending fire tumbling through my veins. His eyes; like pools of black surrounded by enchanting emerald green rings. How he looks so young but is in fact so old.

As he slowly moves to rest on top of me, both our lips seem inseparable. And as his hand rests on my hip I think to myself, _Forgiven. Always and __**completely**__ forgiven._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Would you be kind enough to leave a review? Please! Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
